


Prime Initiative

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite is back from Skaia, and is feeling rather useless since Jadesprite had left. Hovering outside of John's window, watching him, he can't help but wonder what the feelings Dave had for John meant... and what they meant when he felt them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly awful and i'm sorry but try to enjoy it anyway!

He had no idea why he was there. Floating outside of John's bedroom window, watching as the boy wandered around - probably looking for something. He had no idea why he was there watching John. He'd just been - gone for so long. Or it had felt like it. Time was such an abstract concept to the poor sprite these days. He could have been on Skaia three days or three years and it would have felt the same to him.   
  
He had been there long enough for the stab wound to heal, he had been there long enough that he could flex his disfigured wing without it hurting. But he had also been there long enough to rumiate over the deep feeling of overwhelming emptiness he felt. When Jadesprite had left, DS hadn't the faintest fucking clue what to do with himself. So he floated. Aimlessly. Wherever he felt to go, shaded eyes taking in the scene of the battlefield. It had only been a little scarring. Coolkids didn't get scarred.  
  
But now he felt like a creeper, with his hand resting on the glass as if he were reaching out to John, trying to get his attention. He couldn't explain it. What he felt for John. It was a lingering feeling nagging at the back of his head, like it had always been there. Dormant. And for some reason it had awoken in him. He'd found his way 'home' from Skaia, and, feeling rather useless after being there for so long, alone... Those indescribable feelings surfaced again. Wings fluttered restlessly behind him. Hesitantly, he lifted a hand, rapping knuckles against the window. Indifferent look replaced the slightly confounded one that he'd had previously, waiting for John to notice him.  
  
And oh, did his heart skip a beat when he did, the buck-toothed dork running to the window and staring out at him in incredulity. And when John's hand lifted to match his on the opposite side of the window, he felt himself lose a sliver of that cool. He swallowed imperceptibly, building back up his façade as quickly as it fell.   
  
"D-Davesprite!" the kid stammered excitedly. "What are you doing here??"   
  
"Waiting for you to open your fucking window and let me inside, Egbert." That was the short answer. His heart was racing, and the stupid bird had no idea why - he was willing to chalk it up to the fact that he hadn't fucking had any contact with anyone for the past however long. It'd been a lonely existence. A pitiful one. Floating around in nothingness, on a depressing battlefield. "Caw," he muttered lamely, waiting for the doofy-haired dork to let him in. The long answer was that he felt some sort-of deep desire to be here.   
  
"Oh! Right, sorry!" John made some stupid face, pulling the latch on the window to slide it up, stepping to the side to let the sprite in.  
  
He floated in, shaking himself a bit. It was fucking cold outside, and sitting out there for however long he had been wasn't helping any. Hands held to arms, trying to warm himself. The thin t-shirt wasn't doing much for him, and the ruffle of feathers around his neck barely did anything, either. His wings ruffled a bit to try and get more blood flowing to them, and a few orange feathers shook loose - floating delicately to the ground. If there was a standard of health for something like Davesprite, it might have been described as 'worse for wear'. Shivering, losing feathers. His hair looked disheveled.   
  
"How've you been, Davesprite?? Oh, shit, it's really cold out there!" John shut the window with a slam, shivering a bit himself. "Sorry I didn't do that sooner! Can I get you anything? Maybe a blanket or something to drink? I was just about to sit down and marathon the two Ghostbusters movies all night, so if you wanted to join me in that you could!" The chipperness, the eagerness of his tone was almost... obnoxious. But he bit back the typical dismissive reply, opting for that drink.  
  
"Sure. The drink, I mean. I don't know how many of your goofy movies I can sit through." Oops. Well, it was a lot less abrasive than it could have been. Even still. "Please, on the drink."  
  
The sudden manners from Davesprite seemed to unnerve John, so his motions towards the door were almost... stiff. DS knew he was acting weird. But he didn't fucking care. He pushed his shades back up his nose.  
  
"Water okay?" John asked as they descended the stairs.  
  
He nodded, with as casual a shrug as he could muster. "Yeah. Water's cool." He took a look around the room, not having seen it before. Even Dave himself had only seen bits and pieces of it in the background of a photo or two. He followed John closely out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. But he kept talking. "So what've you been up to? No doubt pulling some sicknasty pranks whenever you can." John always liked being a trickster, didn't he? To his surprise, John shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I haven't been doing too much of that lately! I've been busy. I hardly have any time for anything pranky!" John grabbed a cup from the cupboard and began filling it with water from the fridge. "What about you?" He offered the glass, a huge smile on his face. Taking it and nodding coolly, he took a drink - free hand absently rubbing over the long-dry bloodstained bandages. He sighed.  
  
"Well, you know. Since Jadesprite got zapped away to wherever the fuck she went, I've just been chillin' on Skaia by myself. I'm not even sure how I got here." He paused, thinking, as he stared into the glass of water. "Wonder if I have a purpose now, you know? Felt pretty useless bein' on that fuckin' battlefield all by myself." The words were meant to be casual and off-handed, but even he could feel he heaviness they had to them. John gave him a curious look.  
  
"So, the first place you go to is here? Not Dave?"   
  
"It felt... important to come here, first." He had no idea why he came here - that had been a huge lie. But something in him wanted to come here. Something in him... told him to.   
  
"And hey, you're alive.. so obviously you have a purpose!" He offered the sprite that trademark buck-toothed smile for just a moment before it faded, sighing and leaning against the countertop. Davesprite was silent a moment, studying John behind his shades.  
  
He felt his shoulders shake with a silent laugh, which quickly grew into an out-right guffaw.  
  
"Just because I exist doesn't mean I have a purpose. You ever make something that doesn't turn out? Make a cake that gets burned or tastes like shit? What purpose does it have aside being thrown away?" He glanced off to the side, sipping his water. "I was thrown away." Discarded like a fucking candy wrapper. He stopped himself, looking back to the kid, brows slightly knit behind his glasses. "Fuck, sorry. Uh. I can go though if you want me to. Wanna watch your movies and shit."  
  
Immediately, John frowned - looking a cross between utterly crestfallen and furious. His own brows had furrowed.  
  
"No, that's not true at all. Don't compare yourself to a piece of shitty food, Davesprite! You're a person. Something that is LIVING." He pushed himself off the counter, walking towards him now. His eyes were alight with slight anger. "Don't you dare fucking say you're pointless or useless. Look what you did for Dave. Look what you did for ALL of us."   
  
John was really, really close to his face now. DS could tell he was too caught up in his emotions to realize what it was doing to the sprite. "And if I hear you say that again I will be so fucking mad you won't even understand."  
  
Davesprite was unable to stop himself as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against John's. The kid made a surprised sort-of squeak. If he had a purpose, it was to be here. With John. He came here first because he felt the purpose he had was to be in this very house, with this very person. He understood the remnants of Dave's feelings that had manifested into something that had driven him crazy the entire time he was alone on Skaia. This is what he wanted. This is what he existed for.  
  
...But he floated back half a pace, coolly sipping at his water again. His cheeks were a bit darker orange. Was he blushing? Not a chance. Coolkids don't blush. John was, though, and he looked mighty confused by what the sprite had just done. Standing there all dumbfounded and fucking adorable. Shit.  
  
"I understand, bro. Just sucks a giant candy-coated dick being kept from your initiative for so long." One starts to think that yeah, they're kinda useless.  
  
"U-uh..." John had lifted a hand to cover his mouth a bit, looking really confused. "Wh... what do you mean?"  
  
DS' eyes flickered to the kid's face for a second, indistinguishable behind his tinted lenses. His chest rose and fell with a sigh, empty hand resting on top of the stained bandages. He took another sip of his water, seeming indifferent - before he spoke again.  
  
"If I had no other purpose than to come to your house and woo you, Egbert, then pull a fucking Icarus or something and fly straight into the sun, I'd be totally fucking chill with that." He had no actual idea what his purpose was. In fact he still felt pretty useless and pointless. But making John mad had actually kinda stung. He didn't... like seeing him upset? And he kinda really... it made his heart beat a little faster when he'd defended him. His wing fluttered a little, a few more feathers floating to the ground.  
  
"Shit."  
  
At this rate, he wouldn't even have to fly into the sun to fuck himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

John's eyes flitted worriedly to the wings, hang gingerly touching the bandage.  
  
"Come on... let's go upstairs. You can get cleaned up. Get some rest. And you can still watch my movies with me if you want to!" Davesprite felt John's hand in his and he blushed again, coolkid cred making him look away, as if indifferent. "Seriously, you look like shit." The comment was delivered with a half-hearted smile, tone playful. But DS could tell he was worried. Sighing again, his comment completely ignored, he nodded absently. Maybe his soul purpose WAS to come and sweep John off his fucking feet or something. Even if it was just once. He stared at their hands as their fingers locked, his heart fluttering again. Unlike his wing, feathers didn't drop from it like a leaky faucet. Thank fuck for that. Getting cleaned up sounded like a good idea, though. Maybe let him forget about John and how the stupid fucking kid made his heart pitter-patter. He smirked a little.  
  
"Well that makes sense. I feel like shit." His tone too was playful, but something about it spoke volumes that maybe... he really wasn't as okay as he was trying to pretend to be.  
  
Following John back up the stairs, they were both in the bathroom in the short side of a minute. At the side of the tub, he studied the room until John spoke again.  
  
"Shower or bath?" the kid asked, avoiding eye contact. Davesprite shrugged, thinking on it.  
  
"Shower, I guess." His voice was quiet, almost like he was ashamed that he couldn't take care of himself. Well, it wasn't as if Skaia had any sort of methods of him maintaining upkeep. "It's quicker." Plus, he felt like a dick taking up John's time with his stupid pussy problems. He... also hadn't been aware that he was gripping John's hand tightly until he felt how clammy his own palms were. He pulled back suddenly, shakily running the opposite hand through his hair. Fuck. What the ever-loving shit was wrong with him?  
  
"Sorry I'm all up and taking your time with this bullshit."  
  
"You're not taking up my time - and this isn't bullshit. Stop putting yourself down. Please. You're not shit, and you're not worthless. Just stop!" The outburst from the kid seemed to surprise him as much as it surprised Davesprite; who had shrunk back a little. "Seriously. You're amazing and you don't see that." He turned on the shower head, letting the water fall down into the tub. "Now get in."  
  
Okay, so Davesprite was blushing again. Darker than he had before. That feeling once again creeping into his stomach. John thought he was amazing. _John thought he was amazing._ The fragment repeated itself over and over in his mind, as if it were some pivotal thing that DS shouldn't forget. Why did that... mean so much to him? Why was his heart beating so fucking fast? He shook his head and peeled the bandage off himself, then stripped off his shirt. And... took his sunglasses off. He carefully floated into the tub, the water hitting him and running down his face; off the feathers of his wings like droplets off the back of a duck. They were waterproof. His tail lay in the bottom of the tub, Davesprite not moving as the water soaked his face and hair and the ruffly feathers around his neck. It ran off his chest and down his torso, an unsightly scar on his abdomen. His hips gave smoothly to the rest of his awkward anatomy. Just how the fuck did he actually work, anyway. He saw John move a bit towards the door out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Don't leave." Pause. "Please." The blush that crept across John's face made him smile just slightly to himself. The smile widened when he came out with a stammered 'okay'. There was shampoo and body wash shit in the shower, so that was a relief. Made him need to ask for less.  
  
"Do you need something?" the boy asked quietly, shifting a little where he stood. Davesprite could tell he was uncomfortable, but was thankful that he'd stayed. "Or... do you need help?"  
  
"You could tell me a fucking story or something, if you really felt compelled." Deadpan. The shower seemed to be helping. The second question was about to get a quick negatory when he realized that yeah, he could use some help. Between his wings. "Yeah, if you don't mind." He drew the curtain back a little more, the water pelting him from his right. He stared at John. Davesprite felt so exposed without his glasses on, not even considering he wasn't wearing a shirt or anything. He didn't leave much to the imagination this way, did he? Completely naked yet somehow still modest. And interesting. Especially how that scar made his back sort of dip ever so slightly, and how there were dimples right above his tail. Not that DS would know that about himself. Nope. Never once checked himself out. His tangerine eyes watched the kid, sizing him up from where he floated. Blushing. Fuck.  
  
"Just between my wings. Careful with the broken one." Bangs sticking to his face, he wiped them to one side - and turned around, his wings quivering a bit against his back. The tiny droplets of water ran off them, looking almost like glittering little gems as they dripped into the tub.  
  
"Uhm.. okay.."  
  
Davesprite felt himself shiver as John's hands came into contact with his back, letting out a long, hot breath. Hand lifted to rest against the wall of the shower, head hanging down a bit.  
  
"Am I doing okay?"  
  
Fuck. More than okay. The strangled 'y-yeah' that he whispered was good proof that yes he was doing 'fuck more than okay'. He'd been on Skaia so long... alone. No contact from anyone. His full wing spread a bit, droplets running off it and dripping into the shallow water in the tub. The stub of the other wing trembled a bit. Davesprite was nervous. He could feel the hesitance from John, as well. But... DS was a lot cooler about it, obviously. Coolkid's gotta keep cool, yeah? But it was... difficult, to say the least.  
  
"Chill the fuck out, Egbert. You're doing fine." More than fine. He was _touching_ him and fuck it felt... oddly amazing. Around his wings, being touched like that... How could Davesprite have known that wings were erogenous zones to birds? He was discovering this rather quickly on his own. His free hand lifted to his face, carefully covering his mouth. Deep breaths were taken, the steam of the shower making him wheeze just a little bit. It felt... shit. His wings and back were sensitive for some reason, the sprite willing to chalk it up to the intense craftwork that had gone into making his being. This form. He felt the motions slowing down, and it was with mild desperation that he balled the hand on the wall into a fist, eyes closing.  
  
"Don't stop, John..." Words were spoken between the fingers that covered his mouth, Davesprite inhaling shakily. The sensation seeping over his form was hard to describe. John's hands moved, now, massaging a bit around the base of his wings. F-fuck... And then the kid was running his fingers through his feathers and DS all but melted. He could hear John's own nervous noises behind him.  
  
"T-tell me... what you want," he heard the kid mutter, tone heavy with uncertainty. His head tilted back as those fingers explored his feathers, another shaky breath leaving him. He swallowed and opened his mouth again, his current 'condition' making him unfit to breathe through his nose anymore. Another shiver ran through him and a sound caught in his throat, the sprite swallowing it and immediately clearing his throat. Coolkid, etc.  
  
"I want your hands on me." The question was answered instantly, the quickness of his own reply nearly startling him. Dammit Dave... you and your fucking feelings for this stupid kid. And so long without contact...  
  
John's hands faltered just a little bit.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Because technically, yeah, his hands were already on him. Davesprite needed to be more specific. But he felt the kid's hands wandering still, biting his lip as they got closer to the base of his wings again. Fuck... He took another deep breath, feeling little sparks jump through him wherever John's hands went. And the feeling that was pooling in the pit of his stomach was getting so hard to ignore. He didn't say a word as he reached to turn off the water, the only sound now echoing in the bathroom was the plip-plip of the water dripping off his wings, off his hair - and his unsteady breaths. He leaned back into the touch - really /leaned back/ into it, causing the kid's hands to spread on his back. Another sound from his mouth, eyes closed; and he moved down just a little, so the bones of his wings were nestled between John's fingers. His face was hot. Sooo hot.  
  
"M-move your... fingers... F-fuck, do something...."  
  
The blessed dork of a kid responded amazingly; fingers pressing tips into his back, rubbing around the wings very close to the appendages themselves. He felt himself take in a sudden breath - if he had knees they would have given out. But he was steadfast in the air, instead leaning back into John's touch and oh fuck was that a whimper did Davesprite _actually_ just fucking whimper. Hand ran down his chest and torso, fingers shakily gracing over his scar. Tilted his head away from the breathing he could feel against his neck because it was hot, too hot, and he couldn't stand it. DS couldn't... he really hadn't particularly enjoyed the depraved fantasies he let his thoughts wander to while he was all alone on Skaia - there was another lie. But none of them had been like this.  
  
"I wasn't k-kidding, Egbert..." he mumbled. "What I had said... about sw-sweeping you off your fucking feet." This, while nice, wasn't quite what he had been hoping for. DS did the sweeping. Pranky little boys didn't catch him off guard. He'd correct this error when it stopped ffffffffeeling so amazing.  
  
"D-do... you want to t-take this... to the bedroom?" - ...or, when John put out an offer like that. His fingers kept rubbing and it was like Davesprite was in a trance, managing a meek nod and somehow also managing to disengage himself from John enough to float to the counter and grab his shades. He slipped them on as John got out of the tub and headed for the door - and the sprite floated up behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy; one over his shoulder and one under the opposite, hands spreading across his chest. His face nestled next to John's, wet hair dampening the kid's dry, black locks. Hot from the shower, he clung to him like that, nearly weightless but very real. He couldn't explain his actions, but he felt like he didn't need to.  
  
"If you want."  
  
He felt the kid tense under his grasp, and he heard the soft 'mmh' he made on a shaky exhale.  
  
"It'll... be more comfortable." Whatever 'it' was that Davesprite was going to do, he was all about it being more comfortable. Toting the sprite, they headed back to the boy's room, John shutting the door as they entered.  
  
DS wasted little  time bringing his lips to the kid's ear, mouthing wordlessly into it as one of his hands snaked up the front of his shirt to palm the skin there... and the other went to trace over his collarbone. John was shaking, and if the sprite didn't know any better he would have guessed the kid's knees were about to give.  
  
"John..." he breathed into his ear, his words hot and thick. "I'm sorry..." He felt the chill that ran down Egbert's spine against his own chest.  
  
"F-for... hnn... what?"  
  
He wasn't sure what he had to apologize for, in all honesty. For wanting this? For not wanting to stop? The hand up his shirt changed directions... instead of scooting lower, fingers delicately traced his belly button. The digits on his neck crept higher, running the pad of his index finger over John's bottom lip. Davesprite nipped his ear, exhaling languidly into it.  
  
"For wanting you..." For wanting him, and not knowing why. He wanted him so bad. Mouth fell to the kid's neck, just nuzzling the skin there for a moment as he sighed. He was finding similar difficulty in controlling himself. But he hid it well. Coolkid cred.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling John shudder brought another sound from him, his hand going lower. John's hand had gripped his wrist, and DS could feel it trembling.  
  
"I w-want... you too...."  
  
Fingers that had been tentatively brushing at the kid's lips begged to enter his mouth, and he took a deep breath, breathing hotly over John's neck. Tongue dragged up the side of it, path ending just at his jawline. What the fuck was he doing. What the fuck was he /even/ doing. He didn't know. He didn't care. He was fulfilling some bogus fucking prophecy, or something, that foretold of a giant orange bird descending to earth from fucking nothingness and despair and captivating a small boy and fucking him senseless. Davesprite shivered, the hand on his abdomen dropping ever-lower, forsaking the courtesy of waltzing, childish foreplay and diving right into those stupid trousers. Tips of his fingers ran along the length of John's shaft, which he felt was already at half-mast. He smirked, then, hand exiting for only a moment to undo the button that held the pants closed. Wrist flicked and the room was filled with the muted, domestic sound of his zipper being undone. And he was right back at it again.  
  
 _"Hnn.. a-ahh..."_ John rest his head back on DS' shoulder, and he felt the boy's hands on his hips, pulling him closer. He ground subconsciously, his smooth form not giving much but he suspected it was what he wanted. Needed. "F-fuck," the boy whispered desperately, and Davesprite felt his legs giving out as his hand closed around his cock fully. Finally hearing the sounds of deep need from him, he leaned back a little, supporting the weight of the kid against himself as he hovered behind him. Wing unfurled and quivered a bit, the only sign that the sprite was beginning to lose his cool. Another soft sound left him, fingers probing into John's hot mouth as his other hand delivered panfully slow strokes. He could feel the difficulty the kid was having, between the fingers in his mouth and the hand on his dick, trying to breathe and keep his sounds to himself and it just made Davesprite want him that much more.   
  
Carefully, as not to lose balance, he hovered backwards towards John's bed. Fingertips passed over the top of his tongue, relishing in the warmth of his mouth. The stroke he had going picked up in pace a little, every so often his motions pausing a fraction of a second to run his fingers over the slit. John fluttered a moan around the intrusions in his mouth, the grip he had on DS' hips twitching a bit.   
  
_"Nngh..."_ But Davesprite couldn't hear him. His heart was pounding in his ears, he was too busy running his tongue over the kid's neck, too busy stroking his cock with a steady rhythm. Mouth nipped at the skin gently before actually biting a bit, John's ear sending his glasses a bit askew. He didn't fucking care.   
  
...he didn't care, until John had reached out to touch his wing. He'd heard the gasp, he'd felt the moan make his fingers tingle. The kid's fingers were dragging across the contours of his wing and it was making him _shiver_. Shit. His strokes faltered at that, a hot exhale released over the spot he'd been nursing on John's neck. God, if anywhere on him was sensitive it was his ffffucking wings. He paused a moment; just breathing like that; hot and heavy over John's shoulder. What was he doing? Was this really all because of how Dave had felt? Or did Davesprite actually have some feelings of his own? Not complaining, though... the way he had the boy melting in his arms, against him like that. He swallowed thickly, resuming the strokes he had been giving before as he... got used to the fingers through his feathers. Nngh. It was difficult to cope with them but he was fucking trying. Coolkid cred. The fingers in his mouth receded just a bit, the wet fingertips dragging over his bottom lip. The sounds he was making were being muffled by his fingers. And no matter how sexy it was with them in that hot mouth of his... he wanted to hear him more.  
  
"John..." he whispered, lips just barely brushing the skin as he spoke. The shudder in reply was almost too much.  
  
"D-Davesprite..." the kid whispered, free from his fingers. "Don't... d-don't stop... _please_...." - Davesprite could have very nearly said the same, the way the boy's fingers were lacing between his feathers, dragging and touching and - No. Not this again. DS did the sweeping. No fucking questions.  
  
His grip tightened on John's cock, the strokes slowing down as he shamelessly had his mouth on his earlobe, nipping and nuzzling and he could hear the kid moaning, the strangled _'a-aah--!'_ that left him at that. Kid's f-fingers were still touching... _Hnn_. Tongue dipped hotly into his ear, hand that was on his face sliding down to drag his fingertips over his collarbone. He _needed_ this. His heart was racing and he didn't know why he couldn't control himself, just leave 'well enough' alone -  
  
"Tell me you need me, Egbert." The edge in his voice spoke something beyond the simple desire, spoke more than the sprite just stopping by for a casual encounter. He didn't just need it... he needed to be needed. It bothered him. Cut him deeper than any sword could.  
  
"Sh-shit..." Hand where it was, Davesprite felt John's chest rise and fall in a shuddering breath. "D-Davesp-sprite... I n-need you... I need you /s-so much/..."  
  
That was it. That was exactly what he needed. He let himself groan, now, the situation catching up with him, the hand on his wing fucking with his head and making it a muddy mess. His tail twitched. God, how many times had he been sitting on the battlefield, all alone, thinking of this moment and just... touching himself? It was a very odd feeling for his tail to be so sensitive, but only when he got into moods like _these_. It was most of the reason he kept it up off the ground the way he did. The physiology of a sprite was complex. He wasn't going to question it - mostly just thankful he was able to get himself off. He may have killed himself otherwise. Hand on his collarbone jerked suddenly, sliding to the bottom of his jaw, angling John's head back so that it was laying back on his shoulder. This way, he could lick over his throat, press kisses to his jawline, and turn his head to... kiss him. DS surprised himself with the gentility of the action, pulling back to look John in the eys behind his own sunglasses. Hand brushed bangs out of the blushing kid's face, the sprite kissing him once more in a... delicately passionate way. The hand down below had stilled for the moment; regardless of how much John might protest he... he...   
  
"I need you, John." Words were a whispered breath against the boy's lips. "I need you and I don't know why." John brushed his nose against his cheek gently, smiling in a dreamlike way.  
  
"It's c-cool..." he murmured, a breathy chuckle tugging at his words before he kissed the sprite of his own volition. Davesprite could feel his cheeks get even warmer, and he breathed a shaky sigh over the kid's face. He had to do this. He had to see if the way he fet was real or if it was just because of Dave. Dave and his stupid feelings. Or if... Davesprite himself actually had emotions of his own. He needed to know. He needed to know if he had a purpose. He breathed through his mouth again, hot over his own tongue. A soft whisper of a helpless, needy sound slipped out unbidden - it was between a whimper and a moan, and he didn't care to censor himself anymore. He was still floating over the bed, cradling John like that... all sorts of wicked ideas running rampant through his head.   
  
And then John squirmed.  
  
A sting of panic chased down his spine for a single moment, until he realized that the kid was only trying to turn over. He gave him room to do so but held tight so the boy didn't fall, and when John wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, DS felt himself smiling. Lips closed around the kid's top one, gratefully accepting the return affection. Hand lifted to sift through the soft hair on the back of his head, nails gently running against his scalp. When John cooed at that, he kept the ministrations up. The other hand was flat against the small of his back, pressing the boy's hips against his frame. God, he could /feel/ him against his smooth form - and it made him shudder a bit.  
  
"I wanted to do this earlier..." But it seemed really awkward to make out with a pseudo-stranger in his own kitchen. Kissing him again, he tilted his head juuuust slightly - aiming to deepen the kiss, if John would let him. And honestly... he didn't really know what these feelings meant or who he was doing it for. Dave? Himself? Even if it was just for Dave... wasn't it good to know that /something/ would give him purpose? Lest he float around useless forever? Fingers curled possessively. He didn't care. He _didn't care_.   
  
The kid shuddered, he felt, as his hand tightened in his hair... as his nails raked gently against his scalp. And he hesitated. There was another chill of panic that ran through DS, and he was about to call the whole thing off when - the darling, angelic boy shyly parted his lips against his own. The sprite took immediate advantage of that, his own tongue clumsily exploring the depths of the mouth he so pined for. John moaned quietly. Davesprite hadn't done this before. Another sharp shiver ran through him as he felt John's hands move to his wings again, the small hands this time rubbing around the base of the appendages. As reticent as he may have seemed, he desperately wanted this. He WAS good for something, he DID have a purpose. The hand on the small of John's back dared under his shirt again, feeling the boy relax against him. Fingers there traced up his spine while the hand on the back of his head resorted to stroking at his hair; every so often digits would move to sift through the dark locks in an almost... loving manner. Whether it was because of emotions from Dave or because he really wanted to prove that he could be this... careful with something, he didn't know.

 

But that... the wing thing. It had to stop. Right fucking now. The hands on his wings were too much for him to handle and every stroke from John, every little pet or brush of his fingers made him tense and very nearly shudder again. He put a quick pause on the make-out session to very gently plant a kiss to the boy's forehead, right above the bridge of his glasses, before he all but bearhugged him, and slowly rolled over in the air. Carrying him like that he adjusted so he could delicately lay John on his own bed, head on his own pillows. He lay against him, then, hands spread on his chest, face still right up close to his. Their noses were nearly touching. He could still feel the doofy kid's little 'problem' against himself, and now more than ever he wanted to be careful. Like this, John seemed so fucking... breakable. Forget his own goddamn identity crisis issues, it was important to him that he not do anything to hurt him in ways he couldn't repair.   
  
"John," he whispered, fingertips very carefully tracing his jawline, occasionally over his bottom lip. "Are you chill with this?"  
  
The doofy kid smiled,  nuzzled his nose against the sprite's, and grabbed the hand that was near his mouth. To kiss the fingertips. In spite of everything, Davesprite let one of his classic coolkid smiles slip, watching the kid nod.  
  
"So chill, Davesprite." And he pecked the sprite's mouth gently. "I trust you, and I'm 100% okay with this." He could feel John's heart racing, hear his breathing getting shallower. He kissed the boy again, the action almost sweet, before his mouth moved down to his neck once more as his hands wandered south. John was warm. He knew the kid wanted it mostly out of necessity at this point and less out of actual _desire_ but that'd do just fine. A bro doing a solid for another bro. He could dig it. Fingers found the beltloops of his pants, slowly dragging them down a bit as his mouth worked the crook of his neck.  
  
"Good," he muttered as an afterthought into the skin. And then - "Take off your pants, Egbert. And those dorky boxers I _know_ you're wearing."


	4. Chapter 4

"They're n-not dorky--! They're awesome." The word were a huff and Davesprite rolled his eyes, watching as John shakily removed what he was ordered to. ...Ghostbusters boxers. 'I fucking knew it' repeated silently in his head.  
"They're dorky as shit."  
  
His hands moved slowly down his chest, over his shirt, and then down to gently grip at his now-bare hips. He saw the nervousness... felt John tug his own shirt down to try and cover himself.   
  
"Hey," he murmured, gently taking the boy's hands in his own. He brought them to his face and kissed them, one at a time, before letting them rest on his dark orange cheeks. His hands were warm, and he could feel it even through his blush. "You're fine, kiddo." Hands moved to hold John's wrists, thumbs rubbing gentle circles over the sensitive skin there. "I fuckin' promise. I'm not judging you." Davesprite was not judging anything. He wasn't here to do that. He was here to seduce, charm and fuck - not necessarily in that order. As if to try to reassure him, he kissed him again; the affection lingering until he felt the boy ease up.   
  
When the kiss broke, John was smiling; and he wrapped his arms around the sprite's neck, kissing him again. Deeper, this time, with as much passion as a naive kid his age could manage. It was showing, but Davesprite appreciated the effort. While he kissed him his hand dropped again... one was stroking over his cheekbone while the other was dropping to wrap around his now fully-exposed cock. Thumb gently brushed over the head, slow but firm strokes given along the shaft. John arched his back into the touch, and DS knew he wanted more - but patience was a fucking virtue. He kissed him again before his mouth wandered to the cheekbone opposite his ghosting fingers. He pulled back after a second though, tipping his head a bit before leaning in - gently taking the bridge of John's glasses in his mouth, and pulling them off his face. He deposited them off to the side, now assailing the boy's exposed eyes and brow with a shower of kisses.   
  
"D-Davesprite..." John whispered in a hushed tone, and he could feel his cheeks warm under his lips. The sprite sped up the pace a bit and heard the boy moan and it was like a reward, throwing Davesprite a bone for doing something so well. Especially when John squirmed like that, especially when he felt his cheeks get even hotter. When the kid's murmured 'm-more...' was heard from where his head was pressed into the pillows, it made him smirk.  
  
'More' was something he could do. 'More' was something definitely in his power. But the lord can giveth and the lord can taketh away, and as far as he was concerned the lord could also hunch over his subject, looking smug and totally self-satisfied, drawing the strokes of his hand ever-slower, and closing his grip just a smidgeon tighter.   
  
"You want more, bro?" he murmured in a daunting tone, the helplessness that John was showing and the power that he just LET Davesprite have was getting to his head. "Gonna have to be a bit more clear on that, Egbert." Oh, how _dastardly_. The kid's brow furrowed and he smirked to himself, eyes alight behind his shades as John all but glared at him.  
  
"Y-you're kidding... Don't make me s-say shit l-like that..." He could tell the boy was having a hard time keeping his words steady as he propped himself up on his elbows like that. He felt him shudder. Moving in closer, his mouth gently ran along the edge of his jaw; kissing the corner of his mouth before planting a firm one square over those warm lips.  
  
"Why not?" he coaxed, stroking a thumb under John's eye. Man, those icy blues were... fuckin' attractive. His strokes were firm but antagonizingly slow. He kissed him again, leaning against him; their chests brushing together. Neck ruffle barely brushed against John's collarbone and he felt him shiver again. "Maybe I like hearing you say shit like that. And fuck, maybe I don't _actually_ have any idea what you want me to do." Davesprite had obviously never done this with another person before. Cut him some fucking slack.  
  
"D-Davesprite..." he started out, cheeks a full-on flush, warm beneath the sprite's gently roaming fingers. His voice was shaky. "I n-need you to go f-faster... I want you to-... to touch me more."  
  
"Faster. Touch more. Got it." His next kiss was a little more... forceful, a little more invasive, a little more passionate, and a little more desperate. When the grip he had on John's cock tightened a bit and sped up the pace by a fraction of a second, he felt John's mouth tingle against his as the boy moaned. Hand that had been on his cheek wandered down his neck, fingertips brushing across his throat very gently, then toying under the neck of his shirt to touch his collarbone. Then it went further, snaking up the front of his shirt to drag over his ribs, the flat of his palm smoothing over his ribcage in an almost possessive way. He felt like... John was his territory. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling or not.  
  
But when John wrapped his arms around his neck, writhed like that under him, and whimpered 'faster, p-please...' before kissing him, tangling his fingers in his hair -   
  
"Please.. I n-need you to go faster..."  
  
Hand did quicken it's pace, the sprite engaging in some rather sloppy makeouts with him while he obliged. For... some reason, now, he found himself somewhat grinding against him. Against his backside, as he stroked him, kissed him, and felt him up. The smoothness of his body, the way his hips seamlessly turned into his tail... Carefully and needily grinding against him. Why did it feel like he needed to do that? Fingers gripped at his side, almost holding John in place as he did that. Nnh. It felt good for a number of reasons he really couldn't explain. But he, too, was finding that he needed more. The grip in his hair made a shiver run through him.  
  
"Grip it tighter, John. Like you fucking _mean_ it."  
  
He saw the kid grin doofily, but he did as he was told; the tug John gave his hair was harsh and it burned, making Davesprite tip his head back and groan softly. And when John leaned up to nip his neck, lick the spots and breathed over them hotly, he just ground harder. He sighed lengthily through his open mouth, breath similarly hot and languid.   
  
"Like that, Davesprite...?"  
  
The words were accompanied by a rake of nails down his back, and he arched against the kid; strokes firmer, quicker - but it still wasn't enough. He wasn't partial to the abuse itself, per se; no, the sword through his fucking chest had kinda nixed any enjoyment he could get out of that much pain. But just enough, from someone like John...  
  
"Fight back, John. You just gonna take this bs from some freak like me?"  
  
Tail quivered, the end of it wrapping around the kid's ankle. It made him shiver. The kid glared at him, and DS watched him curiously through his glasses. He'd been grinding back against the sprite, but as soon as he had spoken that apparently sacreligious comment, John stopped moving. Davesprite couldn't stop; he kept stroking and grinding against him. Until...  
  
"Don't call yourself that." John was frowning, looking as if his feelings were hurt. "Don't call yourself that again, okay?" DS' actions had slowed, watching the kid's expressions while he spoke.   
  
Don't call himself what? A freak? He frowned a bit, hands now moving to John's cheeks; leaning against him fully once more, their chests flush. He planted a kiss between John's eyes, then on his mouth. When the fuck did he become such an ungodly romantic?   
  
"I won't, John." And then, "I'm sorry." He hadn't meant to upset him again. And it kinda sent another painful twinge through his chest. He wanted to do so many things to him... but he didn't want to upset him. He watched as the glare melted away, and felt another shudder chase down his spine, making him press against the kid harder, when John's hands were near his wings again. D-doing... things. Massaging around the base of them, or gently dragging his fingernails against where the skin was thin, making the appendages twitch. A deep breath was taken, the sprite trying to collect himself. It was difficult. Especially with how John was kissing him now. Distracting him. One of his hands left the boy's cheek but it didn't go far; fingertips swooping to his cheekbone while thumb begged entrance into his mouth, kissing him at the same time as if to sweeten his offer. Tail snaked further up the boy's leg, the tip of it dragging along his inner thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a shitty place to end a chapter oh well STAY TUNED


	5. Chapter 5

Graciously - or so Davesprite thought - John let his thumb into his mouth, tongue greeting it immediately. The other hand fell again, stroking his cock in much of the same slow, methodic manner he had been before. When John's brows pinched and he turned his head to drop the thumb from his mouth, he huffed quietly, giving Davesprite a half-hearted glare.  
  
"D-don't... not again... F-faster..."  
  
In a similar fashion, the sprite needed more too. He felt it, but not enough. Instead of delivering some sinister comment about how he couldn't hear him, he should speak up and repeat himself, he merely obliged - hand speeding the strokes up and giving them a bit more firmly. This wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Just for you, princess." Fingers weren't prepped yet; index and middle creeping up his jaw again. "Help me out, Egbert." This was how this sort-of shit happened, right? He retained some of the memories from Dave about this sort-of thing. Not many, but he knew enough that there had to be something to ease up the inevitable friction. He watched the boy's head fall back on the pillows again, catching a bit of a nervous look in John's eye before he took his fingers once again into his mouth. he bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to quell the jitters it sent through him; the little sparks of electricity that jumped excitedly throughout his body. The kid's mouth around his fingers was... Nnf. He wiggled them a bit, enjoying the feel of the wet muscle slicking them up.  
  
"Don't be scared, bro." Don't be scared, because then Davesprite wouldn't know what to do. Should he stop? Should they  give up on this and just fucking cuddle or something? "We can stop if you wanna. Ain't gonna make you do shit you're not kosher with." As mentioned, hurting John was possibly the worst thing he could have done. Feeling like he did for the boy... he'd never forgive himself for it.  
  
John's expression reflected some anxiety, and for a second - he was concerned. Head pulled back from his fingers to shake back and forth.  
  
"N-no.... fuck, don't stop... I... I-I need this... I need _you_..." The words were little more than a desperate gasp, studying Davesprite's face with a look that begged for him to believe it. The words comforted him. Tremendously. Especially the part where he said he... needed him. He knew that it was more in the physical way and by no means the psychological or emotional way and he guessed that was fine. He didn't need to be needed. It was whatever. It was stupid to be hopeful for something like that anyway. He was totally okay with a hump and dump - wherein he was the dumped. Oh well. He'd ben pretty distracted by these thoughts but felt himself stiffen as John's fingers touched his shades, gently running around the lower edge of them.  
  
"Davesprite.... c-can I.....?" He took in a quick breath. Shit. He'd taken his glasses off to shower but even that had been uncomfortable. Breath let out in a hot sigh, and he nodded solemnly. He could trust John. Shiver ran through him as the glasses were delicately pulled off his face, eyes opening to look down at John like that.  
  
"Wow..." DS tried to look anywhere but John's face, blush darkening on his cheeks. There were rings of sleeplessness under his eyes and how could anyone find him even remotely attractive. "So cool, Davesprite." The kid took a deep breath and relaxed again, kissing him before mouth moved a little north, kissing just under his left eye. Cool? Pff. Orange eyes were so passe. He felt exposed without his shades; exposed and vulnerable and weak. Like John could see  something that he couldn't, and it made him tons of levels of less cool.  
  
When John's mouth moved to his neck he decided it was time to get the ball rolling, and he closed his eyes; head tipping back a bit as he let the slickened hand curl around the end of his tail. He'd blame the lack of shades later for the totally helpless and un-ironic sound he made then, coupled with the attention to his neck as he stroked himself. Breathing was uneven, and the smooth scape of his abdomen still ground against the kid after their little... moment. Soon. It had to be soon. Empty hand found the kid's cheek again, and he pulled their faces back together for another kiss - slow, sweet, and passionate. A silent appreciation for not making fun of his eyes, for not being afraid, for letting him do this - for _needing_ him. He felt John's hand on his cheek as they kissed, the boy's mouth wandering slightly. ...and the hand too; it brushed up his cheek and into his hair, gently gripping into the locks as his other hand moved to his back, next to his wings, tracing light patterns.  
  
Davesprite's heart felt heavy. He was certainly enjoying the shit out of this, evident in the noises he made when John kissed him or when he stroked his own tail. The hand in his hair was once again a nice touch and he thanked the kid by dragging his own hand through John's hair, fingertips starting just at his hairline and swooping back behind his head in a loving manner, cradling the back of his head. But still... He was so fucking conflicted. He felt different things in his head, he felt different things in his heart. He let go of the tip of his tail, letting it snake betwen John's thighs; slowly and carefully. Cheeks still flushed, he looked the kid in the eyes and took a deep breath.

  
"I love you, John," he breathed in a shaky whisper. "I always have..." Had he? Was this Dave speaking again? ....did it matter? He watched John's eyes widen, saw the uncertainty flicker in the kid's face - and he panicked, for a moment. He panicked because he didn't know what he was saying, he didn't know what he had said. He shouldn't have said it. It was a stupid thing to say. Fucking romanticism was way overrated and it hadn't needed to be sa -  
  
"I... love you too."  
  
Whoa. What? He could almost feel the way John's heart skipped a beat after saying that, could almost feel the... honesty in which the sentiment was returned. The way John kissed the corner of his mouth afterwards was like he'd sealed a lid onto a jar full of their feelings, and was letting them slowly mix together into something wonderful. His hand stroked up his cheek and through his hair, fingertips grazing his scalp as he dragged his fingers through the messy locks. Had John said he trusted him? He couldn't remember. The tip of his tail was dangerously close to its mark, and he was getting understandably impatient. But he... didn't want...  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He had to make sure. He had to make 100% sure otherwise he'd never forgive himself for hurting him. He'd leave and fucking... find some way back to Skaia, to be by himself for a hundred thousand years or for however long until he just fucking keeled over and died. Davesprite wanted it. He knew /he/ did. But he wasn't the important factor in this. He wasn't going to take without being sure... But John nuzzled against his wrist, and even though he could hear every ounce of nervousness in the kid's voice, the reply was a godsend.  
  
"I'm sure... I promise." The boy kissed his mouth chastely. "I told you once, I trust you... and I meant that."  
"Okay." Okay. It was okay. It was okay and he felt better, it was okay and he felt safer. He wrapped his arms around him, then, holding tightly to him; face nestled next to his, cheeks touching. Fingertips curled into the fabric of his shirt as the sprite took a deep breath and let his tail move closer, slinking and brushing up against the boy's entrance. The mere contact made him shiver and he held tighter - he almost didn't know if he wanted to go through with it. But he did, he did so badly - he didn't know what was holding him back. He moved his head, then, looking into John's eyes with a difficult gaze. And he kissed him, hoping to ease his stupid concerns with an apt distraction as his tail slipped inside him, delicate and slow. He shivered again - but otherwise, composure was maintained. For now.  
  
John winced, he felt, as his tail worked like that... it was a very easy motion, and he wasn't impatient or cruel about it at all. He felt John's fingers grip his arms and he almost smiled. This was amazing. Giving a near-full body shudder at the sensation, his own hands gripped at the kid. this was... not quite like what he'd imagined. Different in a much better way. He was fully enjoying it, ready to -  
  
" _Nnh_.. D-Dave..."  
  
He stopped.  
  
"You... called me..." His head pulled back a little, avoiding John's eyes again. Was he Dave? Could he be called that? Most of his existence had been spent thinking about this exact conundrum. He was a by-product of some biology experiment gone wrong. But he still had most of Dave in him. Did John want Dave, and not Dave/sprite/? Should he even be here right now? Who the fuck WAS he? "Dave... You called me that." 'That', as if it were some form of bizarre sacrelige that the sprite couldn't pin down. It took every breath out of him, stilled every muscle. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest he was sure the boy could hear it. Was this really something to get so worked up about?  
  
The kid froze under him like that, looking panicked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just -- I didn't think you'd mind that..." He watched John bite his lower lip through his bangs that had fallen over his face. John was a canvas of guilt currently, painted with every shade you could imagine.  
  
'I'm sorry, Davesprite..."  
"N-no," he came with immediately, shaking his head and bringing his hands to fist into his hair. This was stupid. Davesprite, Dave, whoever the fuck you are, this is absolutely fucking stupid. He hovered over John's chest, head hanging down, taking a deep breath. He was Dave. Who the fuck else was he? He wasn't some stupid crow, he wasn't just some random thing that had been brought into this fucking world to exist for no goddamn reason. He had to be. The notion was all the sprite had left to cling to. Left by himself on Skaia he never gave it much thought, never having the prospect brought up to him before. Jadesprite had always been rather weepy and useless for conversation regardless of how much he appreciated her company, and she never questioned his existence or his sense of self.

  
"I am Dave," he whispered. It had to be true. Dave would never be thrown away. Dave was useful. Dave was a coolkid. Dave was loved and wanted in this world. And then, louder((but still barely above a whimper)), as if to assure himself - "I am Dave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck even do i 'tail is sexy thing' 6__9


End file.
